To Touch the Sun: A belated Valentine's Day fic
by SailorEevee
Summary: To pass the time, Ken and Yamato head to the Digital World to finish off some last few control spires. However, it leads them to the Forest of Delusion, and dark spots on Yamato's past. Can he clear his soul and still have a happy Valentine's Day?


To Touch the Sun: a belated Valentine's Day fic  
  
A/N: Late as usual. Thanks to various things, I have not had time to write (check my blog if you care what exactly) but I'm back, and better than ever! Continuing my goal to populate the Yamaken section of Fanfiction.net so it at least gets two pages, this fluffy happy fic is meant to be pretty. There's a lot of soul searching, Yamaken goodness, and shirtless Yamato fanservice in this one. (Heh.) Enjoy and review or I'll convince George W. that you are the new Saddam Hussein. ;-)  
  
"There's another one!" A very familiar blonde bishonen cried as the black tower in the distance fell. The great wolf under him gave a triumphant howl, and leapt forward. He stopped near the wreckage, allowing his passenger to slide off nimbly. "Ichijouji, that was good." He said, eyes bright and shining in the afternoon Digital World sun. Next to the black rubble, a dark haired boy, followed my a very happy Stingmon, looked up, "You think so, Yamato? Stingmon appreciates that." The digimon nodded his head, adding, "It's fun." The blonde jogged over, followed by the loping wolf. "How many more, Ken-san?" Yamato said, studying Ken's open D- Terminal. "A few more. We're just cleaning up here," said Ken, his hands whirling around the keyboard. "I really appreciate you coming with me to do this. No one else could do it." He held his tongue, trying not to add, "because it's Valentine's Day."  
  
Surprisingly, neither boy had anything to do on that day. Tai and Sora were out on a romantic day, along with Mimi and Jyou. Miyako had gotten a call from Michael, and was out with him. Probably the best group was Daisuke and Takeru both with Kari. Ken wasn't sure if Daisuke knew he was sharing her. He hadn't even considered calling Iori or Koushiro, so the only person left was Yamato. The blonde was also alone, for he was at the moment, very, very single. He didn't seem upset when Ken called to ask if he would help finish off some Control Spires. There wasn't any real reason, except it hurt every time he saw one of them, and people would be asking questions if he had gone by himself. This way, no questions would be asked.  
  
"I call the next one. Garurumon wants some action." Yamato said, scanning the monitor. "Sure, go ahead. The next one's in someplace called the Forest of Delusion." Yamato froze for a moment. "The Forest of Delusion? Really." He said slowly, thinking. Ken watched his. "Yamato, is there something wrong with that? I can do it if you want me to." Yamato shook his head furiously. "No way. I can do this. Hasn't Tai or Sora told you about me and the Forest of Delusion?" Ken thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, I've never heard of it. What happened?" Yamato opened his mouth, then shut it again. He bowed his head. "I.maybe later Ichijouji-san. It's hard to talk about." Ken looked at Yamato for a moment, then closed the D-Terminal. He wasn't going to ask any questions. Yamato had been kind enough to help him on Valentine's Day, and he wasn't going to ruin that.  
  
They rode in silence to the forest, Yamato brooding on something and Ken thinking about various things. He thought about Daisuke and the others, how much fun they were probably having. He thought about Stingmon, flying overhead, and how great it must be for him to stretch his wings again. Finally his thoughts settled on the person in front of him. The sun sliding through the trees caught the blond locks and set them to blazing, like a tiny sun right on the world. Ken's own hair just swallowed up the light, seeming similar to his own soul. Yamato was all light, from his almost divine blue eyes to his sun-kissed hair. Even his skin was tan and light caressed. Ken's was pale, showing up his connection to the darkness that hid his heart. A person could not be as touched by the light as Yamato was and be hurt by darkness. Ken didn't understand what could have happened. His eyes kept noticing the sun flashing in Yamato's hair. It was said that because he took such good care of it, it was Yamato's most sensitive spot. No woman had ever touched a golden strand, much less ran her fingers though it. Daisuke's sister Jun always said that if a woman ever did, that woman and Yamato would be together forever. Watching the wind lift each lock, Ken figured no one ever would. His hand lifted slightly of its own accord. To touch the sun. Ken thought, what could it mean for me? He got closer to the earthly star.so close.  
  
"Hold Garurumon!" Yamato cried, jerking Ken out of his fixed dreaming. The wolf digimon slid to a halt, barely stopped when Yamato slid off. He walked over to a shining lake, hidden in the deep part of the forest. He watched the water for a long time, his eyes narrow in thought. Ken slid off and walked over, looking at his reflection in the water. "It was here." Yamato said softly, catching Ken's attention. "I was tricked. A digimon told me to look into this lake. He said I would find the true obstacle to finding myself. I saw Tai." He stopped for a moment, and looked at Ken out of the corner of his eye. "I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not important." Ken stared at him. "Yamato-san! Please, I'd like to hear it. If it bothers you this much.I mean, it isn't any worse then what I've done is it?" Yamato smiled weakly at Ken's statement, then looked back into the lake. "I went off and fought Tai. It took something possessing Kari and explaining the legend of the Chosen Children to knock me out of it. Even then.I couldn't stay. The way they all looked at me."  
  
"The same way they looked at me, the same way Iori still looks at me. Please, go on."  
  
"I left. They defeated one of the Dark Masters without my help. But I almost got them killed. I was almost too late to save Tai from Piedmon.He trusted me so much, and I almost let him down." A tear fell into the water then, disturbing the glassy surface. Ken looked at Yamato's haunted eyes. The blond was reliving every moment of it; for once losing the luster that had completely encased him before. "Yamato." Ken said, his hand slowly reaching up to the other's face. Yamato turned away. "I haven't told anyone that. I thought that Tai had told you guys.but that means nothing. Come on, I want to show you something." Yamato and Ken climbed back onto Garurumon, winding deeper into the forest. It grew dark, the trees blocking out the sunlight. It was like that for about fifteen minutes, before a bright light blinded both of them. "Yamato shook his head to clear it, then smiled slightly. "I found this place and lived here for a while after I left Tai. I think you'll like it." The sun shone in this little glade, reflecting off a waterfall and stream leading out of the forest. Here, Ken could see the top of the Control Spire they had come to find, but that could come later. This glade was all that he saw at the moment. Yamato smiled a little more, and slid off of Garurumon's back. "I'm going for a swim." He said, then slipped his shirt off.  
  
Again Ken marveled at the tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Even the water scattered by his hair seemed as diamond tears falling from the face of a sun god. Finally, even Yamato saw him staring. "Are you going to come in Ken-san? Or shall I make you?" Before Ken could reply, Yamato peeled off Ken's shirt and pushed him in. "The water's so comfortable!" Ken said when he broke surface. "I told you so." Yamato said, smiling. His eyes fixed on Ken's for a long moment. "You look totally different when the sun's on you Ken-san." he said softly. Ken could only stare at Yamato. This god come to earth, this living angel, was calling him beautiful! It was too much for Ken. He slipped deeper and deeper into the water, lost in a daze.  
  
Yamato, alarmed, grabbed him before he drowned. "Ken? Are you okay?" Yamato asked, studying the dark haired boy's face. "Yamato-san." Ken whispered, "how on earth are you still single?" Yamato smirked. "I'm not quite sure. I've never quite connected to the girls after me.Ken? What are you doing?" As he said those words, Yamato's head fell back. His breath was choppy, and his eyes were closed. A slender white hand ran its way through the wet golden strands, caressing every shining thread. "K.Ken-san.this is." He said, the feelings coursing though him blocking all words. Ken just smiled, letting his hand run through the dripping mass. "Wait till Jun hears that someone's finally touched the sun." He whispered. Yamato just pulled him closer to him. "No wonder I couldn't connect with them," Yamato said, "It was you all along. Happy Valentine's Day Ken-chan." Ken just curved ever closer to his snared angel. "Happy Valentine's Day Yamato." 


End file.
